Fluff!
by Grey Rain
Summary: (Please excuse the lame title.) While the other Titans go on vacation, Rae & B.B. are left to gaurd the city & the Tower...alone. Fluff, laughs, & drama, this fic touches on some of the Titans' deeper points. Pairings: RaeB.B.,StarRob,CyJinx,TerraAqualad
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

List of things I do not, but wish to, own: giant lighter, vault full of chocolate chips, TEEN TITANS, world.

Chapter 1

"All right y'all, you sure you can handle the Tower & the city on your own?" Cyborg asked, adressing Raven & Beastboy. Raven shot him an evil look before nodding harshly. Cyborg rolled & looked over at bb. "You sure you're gonna be all right with _her_ for a month?" he asked. Beastboy smiled.

"I'm not sure," he answered, recieving a even more evil glare from Raven. "Eep! Don't hurt me!" he said, shielding his face with his arms. She rolled her eyes & looked over at Robin & Starfire.

"So....where exactly are you going?" she asked in monotone.

"Well, friend Raven, I am leaving Earth to visit Tamaran. I do miss my kanorfka so," she said wistfully. "Also, I am need of learning of his experiences with ruling. I hope the people of my home have not caused him many difficulties."

"I'm gonnna go visit Bruce," Robin answered.. "He's the closest thing I've got to a dad." Raven nodded before turning an inquiring gaze to Cy.

"I'm gonna go visit my grandma," he said, pulling a picture of a wrinkled old woman out of thin air. Beastboy looked puzzled.

"Dude! Where'd the picture come?"

"I dunno. Same place that Robin's little stick thingy comes from I guess," Cyborg shrugged. Robin steamed a little.

"How does it get there?" bb asked.

"I dunno. Just think of somethin', I guess."

"Cool!" Beastboy said, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Suddenly, a soda popped out of thin air.

"DUDE!" he said, drinking the soda. Raven glared.

"Can we get back to the plot now?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Cyborg said, the picture disappearing. "Now don't do anythin' _innapropriate _while we're gone," he said, casting a sly grin at the two sitting on the couch. Raven's eyes went wide.

"Eew," was all she said. Beastboy looked slightly offended. "Have safe trips," she said. They started to walk towards the elevator to get their bags, but Raven threw their luggage at them with her powers. "Stay safe! Have fun! Don't forget to write! We'll miss you! Goodbye!" she called in one breath as she pushed them out the door. When they were gone, she took a long, deep breath & sighed heavily. She sat back down on the couch & rested her head against the cushions. After a moment, she looked over at Beastboy, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"So much for a sorrowful goodbye," he said, laughing slightly.

"Okay, fine. I'll admit it: I couldn't wait for them to leave," she said, looking slightly guilty. (_Just slightly! ) _

"Why?" he asked, a playful, joking grin on his green face. "So we could be _alone?_" He raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Once again: eew. No, that's not why. I couldn't stand them sitting here implying perverted things for one instant longer. But now I have you to deal with," she added.

"Yeah! Now you have... hey!" he said, looking slightly offended. Raven smiled a little, & he perked back up again. "So... whaddaya wanna do?" he asked. Her smile faded.

"Meditate," she said, teleporting through the floor & leaving a very confused Beastboy in her wake. He sighed. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the next month. You see, the Titans had been ordered, by Bruce Wayne of course, to take a vacation to see their families. They couldn't all ditch the city & the Tower, however, so they decided to leave two of their own in charge. And since Raven & Beastboy didn't have a family to speak of anyway, they were ellected, Still, Beastboy couldn't see why they couldn't leave him with someone a little more _fun_. He sighed, realizing that it was going to be a _long_ four weeks.

Raven dropped onto her bed, sighing. She knew that she needed to meditate, but she just wasn't up to it right now. She wasn't sure why the others hadn't let her stay alone, she worked much better that way, but she wouldn't complain. '_After all,'_ she thougtht to herself, _'it's better than being stuck here alone with _StarfireAlthough she liked the cheery Tamaranian, Raven didn't think she'd survive four months with the princess of pink. Starfire was just too cheery. Besides, out of all the Titans she probably got along with Beastboy best, though she'd never admit it. He could always make her smile, at least inside. Still, every time his kindness or comedy bordered on being disruptive to her powers, she had to push him away. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to in order to keep him safe from herself. Powers or no powers, however, a little piece of her died every time she hurt him. But for now, all she could do was sit here & meditate. '_It's going to be a _long _four weeks,_' she thought.


	2. The Movies

Disclaimer: I **_STILL_** don't own the Titans...if you care.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sooooooo boooooooooooreeeed!" moaned Beast Boy, who was sitting on the couch. "Must do something!" The very day the other Titans left, the gamestation, the radio, _and_ the television broke. They were still in the repair shop. It had only been a week since that day & already Beast Boy was out of his mind with boredome. The alarm hadn't rang once since then & he checked about a gazzilion times a day. There was nothing good playing in theaters & there were no hot parties to attend, leaving room in beastboy's schedule for something he'd never have time to do before: _think_. Unfortunately for him, however, these thougths were often about the dreams he'd been having of late... Dreams about Raven. Take last night's dream for instance:

He & Raven were sitting by the lake in the park. It was dark, but it wasn't cold. In fact, it was pretty hot & humid. A warm breeze stirred the branches of the trees surounding them & it blew Raven's violet hair in swirls about her. They were sitting on a blue beach towel with the remnants of a picnic scattered on it & they were looking up at the unusually bright stars. He & Raven were sitting oddly close together, in fact, her head was rested on his right shoulder & his arm was wrapped around her. He looked down & saw her staring up at him, looking straight into his eyes, giving him a clear view of hers. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, exactly the color of the sky above them. Their normal cold aura had washed away, leaving only the steadily pulsing look of...love? Her ivory skin looked smooth in the moonlight & her soft features were glowing. He realized that he'd never loved anyone more in his entire life. Slowly, she brought her face closer to his, & he did the same. Time seemed to stop almost entirely & it seemed to take forever. Finally, her face was only inches from his. He could see every detail of her gorgeous face in breath-taking detail. One thought was stuck in his mind: she's going to kiss me! She closed her eyes, moved even closer to him, and..... he'd woken up. Thinking back on it now, the dream had felt so real. He'd had trouble at first convincing himself otherwise, but when he saw her cold eyes he knew it hadn't been true. The dreams weren't the only thing on his mind however, there was one more topic: Raven herself. He just couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He often imagined himself sweeping her up into his arms & kissing her paasionately. Immadiately afterwards, those thoughts were followed by more inappropraite ones. More often, he found himself thinking about rather private parts of her anatomy. He knew he shouldn't be thinking such things about anyone, let alone _Raven_, but he couldn't help it. '_But dang, she does have a nice body!_' he caught himself thinking on more than one occasion. After a while (the third day after the others left) he stopped trying to prevent these thoughts entirely. Whenever he would catch himself thinking those things, he would shrug & keep on thinking them. '_After all,'_ he reasoned, '_forbidding yourself things makes you want them more.'_ So that's how it had been going for the past week. On the 7th day during such a set of thoughts, a particularly raunchy one came into his mind. '_Dude!'_ he thought, genuinely alarmed, '_what would Raven do if she saw what you were thinking?!'_ At that moment, however, Raven sat down beside him on the couch. She didn't appear to notice him, though, which was a good thing. If she had, she wouldn've seen beastboy's eyes roaming to areas of her body that would've gotten him maimed for even _thinking_ about. (Which he had! ) Finally, however, he forced his mind to cleaner, more appropriate thoughts, such as why Raven was downstairs without a book. She sighed heavily & groaned. "You bored too?" he asked, thinking it impossible for Raven to be bored. He was wrong, however.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I've read every book in my bookshelf _including_ the Titan's Handbook, I've been in my 'magic mirror' so many times that my emotions literally kicked me out, & I've meditated so much that I don't think I could lose control even if I _wanted _to!" she said, in a tone that highly resembled whinning. Suddenly, an idea hit him like a wet noodle in the face. (My mom's phrase. By the way, a noodle is one of those pool toys,) It was risky, but even having Raven trying to kill him would be more fun than sitting here in stagnation. (I love that word! )

"You wanna go do somethin'?" he asked hopefully. Raven looked at him for a moment with her eyebrow raised, but, after a few seconds, shrugged.

"Sure. Why not? There's nothing to do in this stupid letter anyway. So, what it is that you had planned?"

"Uh....well.....I didn't really have anything planned," Beast Boy said sheepishly. Suddenly, another idea hit him. "What's today?" he asked.

"Thursday," she answered, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no! I mean the date!"

"Oh, the fifteenth, why?" she asked, but he didn't hear her. He got up & did a strange little dance of sorts while something incomprehensible to Raven. When he sat back down, he was grinning so wide that it looked as though his face would split. "What?"

"Today's the release of Wicked Scary 2: Revenge of the Brain-Eaters!" he shouted. Once he settled back down, he looked over at her. "Wanna go watch it?" he asked nervously.

Raven's thoughts were in turmoil. One very small part of her mind was screaming _'Don't go! He'll insist on making you feel & then you'll blow something up!'_ Another, larger part of her was thinking '_You owe him for not totally hating you. Just go.'_ The largest part of her mind, however, was screaming '_F emotions! You wanna go, so just go already!'_ It was this side of her mind that she listened to. They she wouldn't admit it, Raven had begun to develop certain feelings for the green teen that she was sure the others would find unsuitable. Little did either of them know, however, that they'd been having the same dreams every night. Once or twice, Raven woke up out of breath from the shock that she'd actually dreamt about B.B. When she realized that nothing had been desecrated, however, she decided to just enjo- _I MEAN _accept the dreams as... a part of some greater purpose, hehe. She swallowed, realizing that her throat was a little dry, & answered.

"Sure," she said, unable to hide a smile.

When Beast Boy saw that gorgeuos, ultra-rare smile, he couldn't help but smiling back. He was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he liked her more than in a perverted sense... Pushing his mushy, fluffly (yay!) romantic thoughts aside, he went upstairs to put on some "normal" clothes, giving Raven the instruction to do the same. He pulled on a pair of jeans & black shirt that had long white sleeves & went downstairs. He saw that Raven wasn't ready yet, so he sat down on the couch to wait. Again, thoughts of Raven clouded his mind as he wondered if he liked her in the same way he'd liked Terra. Originally he'd ruled that thought out because he had _not_ been thinking in a perverted manner about her, but now he reconsidered it. Raven made him feel different than Terra had, but not in a bad way. With Terra, all he could think about was impressing her & trying to act like he was "her type". Around Raven, however, all he wanted was to make her happy, no matter how badly she hurt him in the process. '_She really is a mystery,'_ he thought. Immediately afterwards, Raven appeared in front of him. She looked, to B.B., really, _really_ hot, even though she was trying to pull off the oposite affect. She was wearing black, slightly large jeans, a violet tank-top, black boots, & black earings. She was trying her best to pull off a "Get away from or I'll kill you," look, which would've worked had she not been smiling. She was, in a word, Raven. That word summed up everything she was to beastboy: beautiful, sarcastic, intellegent, moody, caring (if you could get past her icy exterior), & wonderful. He smiled as they walked out the door.

Raven had heard what Beast Boy had been thinking before she landed, & the thought made her blush badly. '_He thinks I'm _hotHer mind screamed. She could almost feel Happy jumping around inside her head. Needless to say, though, she thought the same about him. He was perfect. He couldn't have been more perfect if Raven could've magically made him so. The walls of ice that she'd forced up around herself (metaphoric!) hsd melted away upon hearing that thought. She should've wanted to slap him, but she couldn't. She was flattered & touched. No one had ever even called her "pretty", let alone "really, _really_ hot". She was smiling as they walked down to the theater. (A/N: I have NO idea how they get from little island into town without flying, so I'm just going to skip that part. If you have a problem with it, then I'd advise you to send me a reveiw stating the manner in which you feel they should get there. )

* * *

Yay! Another chappie complete! MUST...GET...REVIEEEEEEEWWS! 


	3. Admitting It

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Code Lyoko, _OR _the world. No! ::sob, sob, sob::: All my precious plans! Oh well. This chappie is dedicated to all my reviewers (I love you guys), my sis, (whom I have nicknamed "Sushi"), Chibi1309, & my pal Am. Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!!!!! (Oh, if you don't know what Code Lyoko is, I'll explain a bit about it in this chappie! ) Oh, and I'm not dissing anyone in this fic, so don't take any of my comments the wrong way.

* * *

Raven & Beast Boy walked down the busy street & stood in line at the movie theater. B.B. was about to ask Rae what she wanted for a snack when they heard a strange sound behind them. Turning around, they saw something that shook them to the depths of their very souls: a guy in a pink & purple body suit w/ super tall hair & GIAGANTIC forehead! He even had a tail! (For all you Lyoko fans: It's Odd! YAY!) From behind him, a brunette boy in a freaky samuri outfit & a sword ran up to him. His forehead was also of bizzare proportions.

"Hey Odd," he said, apperently not noticing the Titans, "what's wrong? I just finished the transf- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" asked an even more huge foreheaded girl as she ran up behind them. She looked like something out of the old Japanese legends: white face paint, a huge fan clutched in her left hand, & a cleary Japanese kimono type-thing. When she saw the Titans, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"NO!" the brunette kid screamed. "They're too...too...disfigured! Can't...look! Can't...stand...it! Can't...speak...in complete...sentences! NOOOOOOO! Jeremy! Where the heck are we!" A disembodied voice called over the brunette boy's whinning.

"Oh no! I seem to have some problems with the cybernetic space-time locating system!

(?????) You're not even in a virtual world! You're in...America!"

"What! Get us the heck out of here & back to France, would ya Einstien?!!" the kid with the hair yelled at the sky. His voice was oddly (hehe!) high-pitched.

"Odd? Yumi? Ulrich? Are you all okay down there?" a female voice called from the sky. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He jumped into Raven's arms Scobbie-Doo style & started whinning like a baby. Raven just sat there, wide-eyed & wondering how such genetic anomolies could exist. All of the sudden, the three freaky kids melted into thin air & Beast Boy jumped out of Raven's arms.

"Um..............." Beast Boy said, staring at the spot where they'd been standing.

"Whoa," Raven said.

"Hey! Are you coming or not! Like, I don't have all day ya know!" the preepy ticket-clerk girl called to them. It was their turn in line.

"Oh, yeah," Beast Boy said, grinning sheepishly. He ran up to the booth. "Two tickets to Wicked Scary Two: Revenge of the Brain-Eaters, please."

"Yeah, like, whatever," the bored prep said, handing him the tickets. When he handed her the money, she finally seemed to realize that his skin was green. "Like, oh my God, aren't you, like, Beast Boy, or something?" she asked in an annoying voice.

"Um, yeah?"

"Then, isn't that like, that creepy Goth freak?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Are you guys, like, on a date?! Like _oh my God! _I _so_ have to tell Tiffany about this!" she said, pulling out a hot-pink cell-phone.

"No, we are not on a date. The others are out of town & there was nothing better to do," Raven said. "And if you say one word to any of your little air-headed friends I'll have to shave your head," she said. The preps eyes went wide & she nodded.

"H-Have a g-good show!" she squeaked. Raven & B.B. nodded & walked into the theater. After finding the correct room/theater/show place thingy, the sat down & the movie began. The movie was _really _scary, even if it was a little corny, but they didn't notice. They were too busy thinking about eachother. Occasionally, they would "accidentally" reach for the popcorn at the same time & their hands would "accidentally" touch. Whenever this would happen, certain thoughts would run through each of their minds.

'_Dude! Quit doin' that! I'll bet she's just _waiting _for it to happen again so she can break your fingers off. But, dang! She has soft hands! UGGH! Quit thinkin' about her like that!' _B.B. would think.

'_You are an idiot. He doesn't like you, he likes Terra. And on top of that, you'll blow something up if your emotions keep acting up like this. But....I'll admit it: he does have nice hands. Along with nice arms. I mean....AH! Stop! STOP! **STOP!**_' was what ran through Rae's mind. After a while, though, she couldn't deny something any more. She'd been denying it for three years & she knew that it was only a matter of time before she would have to admit it. This was that time. '_I-I...I like him. More than a friend. A _lot_ more,' _she thought, surprising even herself. She smiled, reached for the popcorn, & ended up touching his hand again. Nervously, Beast Boy looked over at her, expecting to see a red gleam in her violet eyes, but he didn't. She was looking down at their hands, a faint smile playing across her mouth. Beast Boy's heart fluttered & he wondered what he should do.

'_Oh man, oh man! Whaddo i do?' _(See?! ) Raven was thinking along the same lines, but when he didn't pull away, she decided to leave her hand where it was. They spent the rest of the movie in silence, smiling.

* * *

Oh yeah! Another chappie down! Who's the bomb? ::tick tick tick:: Anyway, thanks again to the very few people who reviewed. Reviews make me _very_ happy! (Hint, hint, wink, wink.) Anyway, I need some inspiration for the next chappie, so send in your ideas, no matter how ludicrious. I promise I won't laugh...much. But anything, flames, reviews, pink slips, they'd _all_ be welcome. Nobody even knows I exist yet! :( ::sniff, sniff, sob:: Anyway, I apologize for the short length & for possibly confusing you non-Lyoko watchers. Is it still even on, I wonder? I wouldn't know...I lost cable. OH! THE AGONY! I can't even watch the new episodes. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, & please keep doing so. And if you liked this, I have another, less comical fic called "Despair & Discovery". It looks like a one-shot, but that's only because I was too stupid to know how to make chappies. Love ya!


	4. All Things Fluffy

Disclaimer: My 3 wishes that will never come true: 1) Rule the world, 2) Own all the chocolate in the world, and 3) Own the Teen Titans.

I will answer all reviews in the end of this fic. It takes up too much room otherwise. Oh, & I apologize for some missing or misspelled words, I don't have spell check. Sorry!

On the trip home, Raven's thoughts kept turning to Beast Boy, who was walking a little closer to her than she would've allowed anyone else to be. She was still wondering why nothing had blown up at the theater, but she wasn't complaining. She really liked him, but there was a bit of mystery about why she could feel _this_ _much_. She decided that when she got back to the Tower she would check up on something.

"Hey, Rae! Where are ya goin'?" Beast Boy asked as he flopped down on the couch. She looked over at him with sparkling eyes.

"I've just got to do something, and then I'll come back downstairs," she said, smiling a little. Beast Boy felt like his heart had stopped when he saw her smiling a _real, unrestrained smile_ at _him_. He never thought anything could be that beautiful.

'_Wait! No! Stop! You can't keep thinking about Raven...Actually, you probably can,_' he thought to himself. He smiled to himself, wondering what she would look like if she laughed.

Raven landed roughly on the dark ground. She stood up, brushed herself off, & looked around. Her emotions were playing hide-and-seek.

"That's just great," she said to herself. Raising her arms, she summoned all her alter-egos. (I didn't know what else to call them! Sorry!) "Knowledge, can I talk to you?" she asked, addressing the yellow-clad version of herself.

"I suppose," the nerdy version of Raven sighed. The other emotions left.

"I want to know why nothing exploded in the theater earlier," Raven said. Knowledge smiled smugly. (Try saying that 5 times fast! )

"I won't tell you."

"Why?" shouted Raven.

"Because our mother can tell you that," Knowledge said, a sad smile crossing her face. Raven stuttered for a moment, her eyes wide.

"B-But...mom's...dead," Raven whispered sadly. Knowledge's superior, righteous, self-satisfied look came back.

"Why do you think she gave you that crystal ball before she died?" the nerdy side of Raven asked. Comprehension dawned on Raven's face as she was shoved roughly out of her own mind. She ran over to her closet, dug out her crystal ball, & focused. She immeresed her entire being into the little glass orb, thinking nothing. Finally, a glimmer deep within the crystaline sphere caught her attention. The glimmer grew brighter, more distinct, & began to take shape. Within seconds, Raven was staring at her mother's face.

"My dear little girl," Arella sighed, tears of happinies on her pale cheeks. "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Mommy,"Raven whimpered. For almost all of her life, Arella had been the only glimmer of hope in Raven's life. She was always there to protect little Raven from Trigon, she was always there to make Raven feel better, she was always there to light the way in the darkness which was Raven's past. When Arella died, Raven felt like she'd died, too. She'd felt like there was nothing left in the vast face of time which could ever make anything even remotely better. But all of that had changed when she'd met Beast Boy... "Mommy, I have a question," she whispered. She didn't feel at all immature in calling her mother 'Mommy'. She would always refer to her deceased mother that way, no matter how old she was.

"Yes, dear?"

"I-I... I'm...in love," she said, blushing a little. "But every time I'm around him, & I feel all happy, nothing blows up. Why?" Her mother smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry I didn't explain to you before I passed on, but I felt you were a bit too young to understand. You were only five when it happened, after all. I'll bet that everone on that wretched planet told you to supress your emotions, didn't they?" she asked angrily. Raven nodded a little. "Well, they were lying to you. Your father was their ruler, so they had to lie. Besides, I think they wanted it to happen. You see, dear, when you suppress your emotions, they build up like steam in a tea-pot. When you can't hold any more emotion inside of you, they force themselves out in the only way they can: your powers. You feeling has nothing to do with losing control. _Not_ feeling does."

"So...all this time...I've been doing the wrong thing?" Raven asked, devestated. Her mother, almost a mirror image of Raven herself, nodded.

"They lied to you. You _can_ feel, darling, you _can_. Besides, you inherited your powers & your strength from your father, so why shouldn't you inherit a few things from me?" Arella asked, laughing happily. Raven smiled through a haze of tears. "I love you, Raven. Don't ever sacrifice your own happiness without a reason," she said, her shimmering form fading quickly.

"I love you, too, mother," Raven whispered.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, thinking about Raven, when a dark spot appeared in the middle of the floor. He yelped & cowered behind his hands until Raven appeared. He laughed, embarassed.

"H-Hey, Raven," he said, his face red. She smiled again, but this time, it was different. It was a truly happy smile that made Raven look even more beautiful.

"Hey," she said in a tone that strangely resembled _happieness_.

"So...what were you doing up there?" he asked, staring at her. She wanted to tell him what had happened, and how she felt about him, but she was afraid to. She knew that he still probably liked Terra, and, even if he didn't that there was almost _no_ chance of him liking her back. Her smile faltered a little as she sat down next to him.

"N-Nothing," she said, blushing a tiny bit. She wanted to run away & hide until she could work up the courage to tell him, but a larger part of her needed to be near him. "So," she asked, "what's next?" He looked over at her, a little surprised that she _wanted_ to spend time with him.

"I dunno. Wanna go get some pizza?" he asked. She nodded, smiling a little.

(A/N: Once again, I'm going to skip the scene where they cross the little lake thingy & jump to the scene at the pizza place. Sorry!)

The pizza place wasn't very crowded, seeing as it was about 5:00 on a Thursday afternoon. They found their usual table & sat down, waiting for the waitress to take their order. A few minutes later, yet another prep strolled up to them.

"Like, hello! Can I like, take your order? Ahaha!" she squeaked in a voice that made Raven long to murder her.

'_Calm down,'_ Raven thought. '_Don't surpress anything.'_

"Yes you can. And _then_ you can leave & take your annoying voice with you," Raven said. Beast Boy looked over at her in shock.

"Yeah, like, whatever," the prep said.

"B.B., you can order," Raven said. "I really don't care." Beast Boy's jaw dropped, but a moment later he recovered himself enough to order.

'_Why is she being so nice to me?_' he wondered. He thought on it for a moment more before realizing that he didn't care. He smiled & looked over at her. She was staring off into space with a calm, dazed, happy look on her pale face. He felt his heart skip a beat. He just could't believe how beautiful she was. A few minutes of staring later, the prep came by with their pizza. Beast Boy forked over the cash, not wanting to "wake" Raven. She did notice that the pizza had arrived, however, & snapped back to reality. She looked down at the veggie-covered pizza in front of her, hesitated for a moment, & then shook her head & laughed. Beast Boy wasn't sure what the sudden change in her manner was for, but he did know that he liked it. She just looked so _free._ He smiled & grabbed a slice of the pizza.

"You are so predictable," she sighed, smiling as she grabbed a slice for herself. They ate the meal in a contented silence that was broken only the laughter of a family on the other side of the building who had two small toddlers, who were trying to run but kept falling on their diapered behinds. Beast Boy smiled to himself as he watched the mother & father help the children off the floor.

'_I want me & Rae to have a family like that. WHOA! Where did _that_ thought come from?'_ he asked himself. But as he watched the couple smile & laugh with their adorable babies, he knew it was true. Little did he know that Raven had read his mind and was thinking the exact same thing. Before long, she let her joy overtake her as she laughed happily. Beast Boy looked over at her in total shock. She hadn't just chuckled as she had been doing, she really truly joyous laugh. The sound made him smile, & he knew that, regardless of his utter terror of rejection, he had to tell her..._tonight._

The pizza, along with the adorable family, was gone, & Beast Boy seriously wanted to talk to Raven alone.

"Uh, Rae?" he asked. She looked over at him, a faint smile at her lips. "Do you...um...wanna go to the park?" he asked. She smiled wider.

"Sure," she said, getting up. They left the pizza place, walking a wee bit closer than was necessary, & headed towards the park. They chose a spot in the back, as far away from the street as they could get, & sat down beside a fountain. B.B. cleared his throat nervously & looked at Raven. The sun was setting (it's 6:30), & the colors from the sky behind them reflected in her violet hair. _'God she's beautiful,_ he thought, before remembering the purpose of this excursion.

"Um...Rae? Can I talk to you about something?" he asked, his voice getting rather high & squeaky.

"Sure, Beast Boy," she said, looking concerned. He looked down, unable to face the rejection that might show in her gorgeous eyes.

"I...I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now," he said, his face reddening. "I...I really like you. A lot more than a friend. B-But, I understand if you don't like me back...I mean...I am kind of a pest," he said. He heard Raven gasp slightly & cringed, expecting to hear her rejection.

"Y-You're not a pest," she whispered, her voice breaking a little. "I-I'm the pest. I lock myself in my room & never come out, & whenever you try to be nice to me I always shoot you down. But...I don't want it to be like that. The turth is, Beast Boy: I like you too. A lot more than a lot. But...I could never show you that because I would lose control and...and _hurt you_," she whispered, sounding appalled at herself. He looked up at her & was surprised to find tears sparkling in her deep purple eyes. "But I hurt you anyway. And I didn't even stop to think that maybe, just maybe... Goddess! They _lied _to me! All of them! All of the people in that stupid planet told to hold back my emotions so that I wouldn't lose control and I _believed _them! They were lying to me! They knew that if I tried to contain my feelings that I would lose control. They _wanted_ me to lose control in the hope that I would join my father! And all those times when I broke your heart, I thought I was _protecting _you when in truth I was endangering you even more! And I-I love you, Beast Boy," she said, sobbing. He was stunned, but he knew that Raven needed him now more than ever. He sat closer to the weeping girl & wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Shush, now, it's all right Raven. It's okay. You did hurt me, but you didn't want to. You're not a bad person, Raven. That doesn't make you a bad person. You did it because you _cared_. You sacrificed your whole life because you _cared,_ but now it's my turn to care about _you_, all right? It's gonna be all right, Rae. We can make it all right. I can teach you how to express your emotions so that you don't get hurt, & then everything'll be all right. Okay? It's going to be okay, Raven, because I love you, too," he whispered, running his hands through her hair. After a while, her tears receeded & her sobbing stopped, but neither of them bothered to move. They were content to sit there, safe in eachother's arms.

Over the next two weeks, the two Titans grew closer & closer, falling even more deeply in love. But their change wasn't the only change happening. Rapdily, the temperature in Jump increased to a summer climate. (It was only spring, so it was, by definition, a heat-wave. Hah! Heat-wave. Where I live, the eldery are advised to stay indoors during a heat-wave because it's so easy to die of heat-stroke. Heat-waves here get to 120 degrees. Ugh!) We join them precisely two days before the others are due to arrive home.

"Raaaaaaaveeeeeeeeen!"

"Ugh! What is it?" the Goth called, not wanting to move from her position on the couch. Beast Boy was the man of her dreams, all right, but that didn't stop him from being annoying.

"Come here, would ya? I've got a great idea!" he called from upstairs. (A/N: I'm sorry, but I have no clue to the architectural structure of their T.) She rolled her eyes & got up from the couch, seriously wishing that their a.c. was working. She teleported herself through the floor & up to his bedroom, where a strange sight greeted her. Beast Boy was in a pair of purple swim trunks w/ pool toy around his waist. She raised her eyebrows & tried to muffle her laughter to avail. Finally, she burst out laughing until her face was red. A vein in B.B.'s forehead throbbed & he scowled lightly. She finally managed to stop laughing & he decided to explain his idea.

"Let's go to the beach!" he shouted, throwing his arms out. Her jaw dropped.

"The beach! Are you kidding? I don't tan! I BURN! If I'm out in the sun for than a few minutes, you might as well break out the ketchup because I'll be fried! Even _with_ sunscreen!" (I'm that way.) His face fell slightly, but he did 'the face', knowing full well that she would give in. He was right. After a moment of staring coldly at the little kitty, her resolve failed. "I don't even have a bathing-suit," she protested weakly, but she was already heading towards her room.

"Sure you do!" he said, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration. A moment later, a purple bikini appeared out of thin air into his outstretched hands. "I love that trick!" he said, smiling. She frowned & rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, snatching the bathing suit of his hands. "Stupid magic bikini. Stupid Cyborg for teaching him that stupid trick. Stupid Robin with his stupid pole-thingy," she muttered as she walked to her room. Immediately, B.B. began gathering up the necessay supplies: a change of clothes for each of them, sunscreen, an umbrella, a filled picnic basket, & a dark blue beach towel. A few minutes later, Raven stepped out of the bathroom in her cloak. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Aren't you gonna wear your 'stupid magic bikini'?" he asked playfully. She rolled her eyes, unable to hide a smile, & pulled her cloak back a little to reveal a rather skimpy bikini on her unnaturally pale body. Beast Boy whistled playfully, causing Raven to blush & look down. "C'mon! Let's go!" he said, heading out the door.

(Yet again, I'm skipping that stupid scene where they magically cross the stupid bay.) About an hour later, they arrived at one of the best beaches in town. It had soft golden sand, cool clear water, and absolutely **_no tourists!_** (A/N: I'm not fond of tourists.) Beast Boy picked a spot away from the water to set up while Raven drenched herself in sunscreen. When Beast Boy finished, he ran into the water, shouting "catch me if you can!" Raven smiled demonically and started to step into the water. Immediately, however, she recoiled and retreated onto the sand. Beast Boy chased after her, concerned.

"What's the matter, Rae?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"I just remembered that...well...I can't swim," she said, looking down.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked her. She looked up at him angrily.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry, Raven. I was just surprised. I can teach you, though. How 'bout it?" he asked her hopefully. She smiled & nodded.

"Just a warning though, if you let me drown I'll haunt you for the rest of all eternity," she said, walking to the edge of the water. She hesitated, causing Beast Boy to scoop her up into his arms & wade out into the ocean. She wrapped her arms around his neck & stared at the water nervously. After a moment, though, the fear faded as she wondered how she hadn't noticed the fact that he had a nice body. She shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts. Beast Boy used that opportunity to dunk her in a little. She yelped & clung tighter to his neck, staring at the water as if it was about to rise up & kill her. He chuckled (I hate that word, it sounds so ignorant) to himself at her dilemma.

"Okay," he said, trying to calm her down. "I'm going to shift you around so that you're lying on your back, but you'll still be in my arms, okay?" he asked. She nodded, shifted herself around, & lay still in his arms. Slowly, he lowered her into the water. She started to strugle a little, so he shifted his arms to remind her that he was still holding her. She calmed down & put her trust in him. "All right, you need to arch your back just a little & stay still so that you can float, all right?" he asked. She nodded & did as she was told. After a moment, he slowly slipped his arms out from under her. Raven didn't seem to notice, so he backed up a few steps. After a minute, she opened her eyes & looked up, obviously expecting to see him standing there. When she didn't, however, she started to panic.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, not daring to move.

"I'm right here, Rae," he said, walking back over to her.

"Pick me back up! Right now!"

"All right, all right! Jeeze, don't have a panic attack," he said playfully. She rolled her eyes & waited for the feeling of his arms on her back. "Okay, now that you know how to float, I'm gonna teach you how to actually swim. All right, I'm gonna hold on to your waist & I want you to kick your legs, all right?" he asked, holding her waist. She nodded & kicked her legs. "Good, now I want you to sweep your arms. Here, grab on to my neck and watch how I do it, okay?" he asked. She wrapped her right arm around his neck & watched him as he moved his arms. She nodded to show that she understood & he held her by the waist again. She copied his movements exactly & kicked her legs at the same time. She still looked a little wary of the water, but he could tell that she was ready to try on her own now. "Okay, Rae. I'm gonna let you go, but I'll be standing right here. I want you do exactly what you've been doing." She nodded again & he let go. She started to sink a little, but got the hang of it within a minute. He beamed. "Woo-hoo! Way to go, Raven!" he shouted. She smiled & started to swim towards him, but he swam a few feet away.

"Hey!" she shouted, pouting slightly. "That's no fair! Get back here!"

"Gotta catch me first!" he shouted, laughing as he swam away. She swam towards him as fast as she could, but was no match for his experience. She growled a little, swam as fast as she could in his direction, & then chanted something under her breath.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" With that, Beast Boy was trapped in a bubble of black energy.

"Hey! That's not fair! Lemme go!" he shouted as she swam up to him, laughing. She dropped him, grabbed his shoulders, & laughed.

"I caught you!" she said, smiling victoriously. He grinned.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, and then plunged into the water. She looked around for a moment, worried, and felt a tug at her ankle. All of the sudden, Beast Boy dragged her under. She screeched & clawed her way back to the surface where Beast Boy gathered her up into his arms.

"Evil hydrogen/oxygen compound. You must die!" she sputtered, coughing up seawater. Beast Boy laughed at the expression on her face. "Oh, you think it's funny do you?" she asked, splashing water onto his face. He laughed & ducked back under the water. She looked around & held her breath, preparing to be pulled under, but was instead suddenly lifted a little way out of the water. She yelped & looked down to see a green dolphin swimming under her. She laughed, amused at the changeling's insane antics, & sat horse-back style on the green dolphin's back.

'_Hold on!_' Beast Boy said telepathically, surprising Raven. She quickly looked around for a place to grab hold on the dolphin's back, but, finding none, she squeezed her legs against his side. Almost immediately afterwards, Beast Boy shot forward through the waves, drenching Raven in sea-foam. She laughed and realized that this was probably the most fun she'd ever had in her whole life. For once, she felt _free._ Elated, she screamed in exileration as Beast Boy shot forward again. '_Having fun?'_ he asked playfully.

'_Duh!'_ was her answer. He headed out way beyond the shore, taking her far out to sea. She laughed some more, his laughter echoing in her mind. Finally, he turned back and Raven was surprised to a handful of tourists littering the beach. She didn't care, and just kept on screeching with laughter. She could almost see Beast Boy laughing at her in her head. They stared, & a few of them took pictures, as B.B. approached the shore. Suddenly, he morphed back into human form with Raven sitting on his shoulders and walked up the beach, laughing with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling as a small crowd of people ran up to them. When he reached their towel, he dropped her gently on the ground and collapsed next to her, laughing. A guy that looked to be in his late 20's ran up to them.

"Aren't you guys the Teen Titans?" he asked, causing the others to stare even more. He had to wait for them to quit laughing before he got his answer.

"Yeah, why?" B.B. panted, looking at the guy.

"Why aren't you protecting the city?" he asked. Raven glared.

"We have lives you know," she said. "Besides, there's nobody attacking."

"How do you know?" he asked. B.B. and rae grinned, concentrated for a moment, & watched as their mini crime-detector thingys materialized out of nowhere. "How'd you do that?" the guy asked. They smiled at each other before B.B. gave his answer.

"A Teen Titan's secret," he said, causing Raven to laugh. A middle-aged woman in the back of the crowd spoke up next.

"Are you two dating?" she asked. This raised a few eyebrows, including those of the two Titans.

"Do you honestly think that we're going out?" Raven asked the lady. Beast Boy looked a little bit hurt.

"Um...yes?" the lady said. Raven looked over at Beast Boy, as if to ask him what to say. The look in his eyes was all the answer she needed.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging. "I guess we are." She smiled at B.B., who smiled back at her. This time it was a really old guy in a dark blue tuxedo who asked a question.

"Have you two done anything..._inappropriate?_" he asked, his grey mustache bristling. Rae & B.B. looked over at each other & suddenly burst out laughing.

"Yeah right!" Beast Boy managed to gasp out.

"Like that would happen!" Raven screached in between fits of laughter. (In truth, they hadn't even kissed yet.) The small crowd looked incredibly disappointed & left. The two laughed for a good ten minutes before deciding that it was time to go. It was, after all, almost sunset. Beast Boy started to pick all the stuff up, but Raven, who had already slipped her cloak back on, picked it up with her powers. She created a little black portal in the air, through which the main room was visible, & started throwing things into it. Realizing that she was hungry & that the picnic basket was still full, she left that & the blue beach towel. "Care for a trip to the park?" she asked Beast Boy. He nodded cheerfully and they set off (after he put his normal uniform back on, of course).

By the time they'd finished their little picnic in the park, it was night. It wasn't cold however. In fact, it was rather hot and humid in their little spot by the lake. A warm breeze stirred the branches of the trees above them as they sat on a dark blue beach towel upon which the remnants of thier picnic was scattered. The stars were shining unusually bright, and, all in all, it was a beautiful scene. Raven's head was resting on Beast Boy's shoulder & his right arm was wrapped around her. Raven looked up and saw him staring down at her, straight into her eyes, giving her a clear view of his. They were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, exactly the color of the leaves of the trees around them. His normal goofy aura had washed away, leaving only the steady pulse of love. His emerald skin looked smooth in the moonlight and his soft features were glowing. She'd never loved anyone more in her entire life. Slowly, she brought her face closer to his, & he did the same. Time seemed to stop almost entirely & it seemed to take forever. Finally, her face was only inches from his. She could see every detail of his gorgeous face in breath-taking detail. One thought was stuck in her mind: he's going to kiss me! She closed her eyes, moved even closer to him, and, finally, they kissed. It wasn't a dream, and they _didn't_ wake up.


	5. The Return of the Titans

Disclaimer:

Grey Rain: I do not own the Teen Titans...yet! But I will when I take over the world with my army of garden gnomes! MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Sushi (my sis): But...You don't own an army of lawn gnomes.

Grey Rain: NOOOOO! All my percious plans! Ruined! sobs

Oh, and I bet you're wondering how I came up with such a lame idea for that last chapter, aren't you? Well, I just typed the first thing that came into my head. So, if you don't like it, I'll understand. Feel free to flame me, I love fire. And by the way, the Star/Rob and Cy/Jinx fluff IS coming, so don't worry. Anyway...ONWARD TO THE FIC!

* * *

(A/N: Remember, it's the day before the other Titans are supposed to get back.)

Raven woke up as early as usual & decided that, since B.B. was the only other person there, she would just wear normal clothes. The air conditioner had blown out while they were gone the night before, so it was about 90 in the Tower. Sighing to herself, she pulled on a dark purple spaghetti-strap shirt & a pair of dark purple shorts. She went downstairs & meditated for a while, even though she didn't need to. After a while, she heard Beast Boy singing in the shower like he always did and she decided to do something nice: make breakfast. Since it was way too hot for a mug of herbal tea, she turned instead to smoothies. After whipping strawberries, bannanas, ice, and soy milk into the blender, she started on B.B.'s tofu eggs. She'd watched him make them a thousand times, so she knew how to do it. When it was all done, she set the table & waited for B.B. to come down. A few minutes later, the sound of the elevator reached her ears and Beast Boy stepped into the room. He appeared to have had the same idea as Raven (that it was too for their normal costumes) and put on a white tee-shirt & a pair of denim shorts. When he saw Raven's little arrangement, he smiled to himself.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Raven said, slightly sarcastic.

"What's with the food?"

"I felt like making breakfast."

"Is it tofu?" he asked hopefully. She nodded. "Cool! Wait, what are you gonna eat?"

"I'm going to risk death itself and try some," Raven said, looking fearfully at the eggs. B.B. only laughed. After they'd finished eating, they sat down on the couch to discuss plans for the day.

"Whaddaya wanna do?" Beast Boy asked, checking the computer for any criminal activity and, as always, finding none.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" answered a very bored-looking Raven.

"I still don't know," Beast Boy said, looking a little down-trodden.

"I've got an idea!" said a disembodied voice coming from out of nowhere.

"Who said that!" the two asked in unison.

"I did! Grey Rain! Author of the lame fanfiction you're stuck in!"

"Oh," B.B. said, looking like he understood.

"So what should we do?" Raven asked.

"Stay home!"

"Why should we do that?"

"Because it's essential for the next part of my plot!"

"Oh," they said, again in unison.

"And what would that be?" Raven asked.

"You'll find out when you get there!" Grey Rain said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What? You can't leave us hanging like that!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yes I can! I can do whatever I want! I am the almighty ruler of this fic! See?" Suddenly, a gaint pie appeared out of nowhere and dropped on Beast Boy's head, covering him in chocolate.

"Chocolate? Why chocolate? Why not apple?" Raven asked.

"Because I hate apple pie," Grey Rain replied. Raven shrugged.

"Hey! Can someone please get this stupid pie off of me?" Beast Boy screamed.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," G.R. answered, the pie disappearing. "Just stay here."

"Fine," Raven siad. "Whatever." Grey Rain's voice faded away, leaving the two standing befuddled on the middle of the living room floor. "So," Raven said, "I guess we should stay here."

"Yeah. I guess so," B.B. said. They sat down on the couch, looked at each other for a minute, and, without warning, kissed each other. They were interupted by a sound that neither of them expected.

"Who is Slade?" They whirled around to see...the rest of the team. "Oops, wrong line," Robin said.  
"I meant to say...WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON HERE?"

"Cue the dramatic background music!"

"Friends," Starfire said, "from whom is that voice coming and from where has the dramatic background music issued?"

"Oh, that's just Grey Rain," Raven said.

"Oh," the three replied in unison.

"Anyway," Cyborg interupted, "I was right! Oh yeah! Go Cyborg! Go Cyborg! It's your birthday!"

"It is the celebation of the anniversarry of your birth?" Starfire asked. "Happy aniversary of your birth!"

"It's just a figure of speech, Starfire," Robin said.

"Oh."

"_Anyway!_ So when did you two decide to finally admit your undying devotion to one another?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh...three days after you guys left," Raven answered.

"Yeah! When are you gonna admit yours?" Beast Boy asked, adressing Starfire & Robin. The two in mention blushed & Robin ran a finger across his throat (signalling Beast Boy to shut up).

"Um...I do not know what you are talking about!" Stafire squeaked, her face unnaturaly red.

"Yeah! Absolutely no clue!" Robin said. Cyborg burst out laughing. "Shut up tin man!" Robin shouted. "Quit laughing!"

"He'd laugh at anything," Raven said. "Watch this." She waited until Cyborg calmed down and shouted "Spork." Once again, Cyborg laughed uncontrollably. Beast Boy joined him.

"Spork! Ha! That's great Rae! S-SPORK! Hahahahahahaha!" he laughed. She shook her head sadly, Robin and Star joining her.

"He's hopeless," they said in unison. Suddenly, a knock at the door brought them all back to their senses. Raven teleported to the door downstairs & opened it to see...AQUAFAG! Erm...I mean...Aqualad!

* * *

OH YEAH! Another chappie donw! Sorry it's short again. I also must apologize for my mangled, mutilated version of comedy. It's almost as bad as Robin's lines...and that's not something to be proud of. Oh, and if you like Aquafag-AQUA_LAD_! I meant Aqualad! Don't hurt me-then you might not want to read some of the upcoming chappies. I've never liked him, and I've been calling him that for a year now, so I did _NOT_ steal anyone's nickname for him. Let that be known. And if you're a Cy/Bee fan, you might want to read something else. The same thing goes for Terra-lovers. I'm very sorry to all you Terra fans, but I mortally hate her, and express that in a few of my fics. Also, if you don't like warped, pathetic attempts at humor, you won't like this. I really am pathetic. Oh well. 


	6. Aquafag and an Unexpected Visitor

Discalimer: If I owned the Titans, Terra would be decapitated and B.B. and Rae would've confessed their undying love in front of a weeping Cyborg. I apologize for my wierdness in the last chappie, but I've always wanted to do that. I also apologize for my lame sense of humor & lack of fluff, as well as my repetive use of the "and" sign. sighs Oh well. Let the fic commence!

"A-A-Aqualad," Raven said, stunned. "I...we...weren't expecting you."

"I know," he said, slicking back his black hair. "But I wanted to see you."

"Me?" she asked, blushing a little. '_Stop it!'_ her mind screamed. '_You like Beast Boy, not this fag!'_

"Yes you," he said, flashing her a smile. She started to blush a little more, but then she remembered how Beast Boy made her feel when he smiled at her.

"Well," she said, icing her voice into a monotone, "don't stand out there all day." His smile slipped & he looked extremely confused. Raven smiled triumphantly in her head.

"Rae, who's at the door?" Beast Boy called to her telepathically. (He'd picked up that trick when he'd learned that he'd need to communicate as an animal.)

"A fag," Raven responded mentally, glowering at Aqualad, who was standing behind her. Beast Boy's laughter echoed in her head. "Are you coming?" she asked Aqaulad, who nodded & followed her. While in the elevator, Raven forcefully reminded herself of all the wonderful things about Beast Boy to keep her mind from wandering to the fag standing next to her. Suddenly, she had an urge to read his mind and find out what he was there for.

'_No one can resist me!'_ he thought. '_I'll have that little Goth in my arms by lunch time. And once I do...I can tell the press! Fame! Publicity! All the hot chicks in Jump City will be begging for me! And then I can dump that freak and go back to being my normal, perfect self!'_ His thoughts sickened and enraged Raven.

'_He came all this way to pretend that he liked me so he could get famous and find some easy little prep!'_ she thought. '_Oh how I hate him! But I won't kill him just yet...I'm going to get my revenge!'_ She stepped out of the elevator without a backward glance at Aquaf-lad, and walked over to Beast Boy. She smiled devilishly, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Even though this caught Beast Boy, and everyone else, off gaurd, he gratefully went along with it. After they broke away, Raven scanned everyone's minds, just to read their reactions.

Robin: Oh God that was nasty! I hope they never, _never_ do that in front of me again.

Cyborg: All right! Go B.B.! Actually, it's more like go Rae. Still...Go B.B.!

Starfire: ... 00

Aqualad: Crap! Crap! Crap! Now I'm gonna have to pry her away from string-bean here. Actually...that should be kinda fun. But God that was disgusting!

Beast Boy: Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! OH YEAH!

She smirked. They were all too predictable. She wondered if the guys in Titans East were that predictable. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She would call Titans East!

Later that night, Beast Boy sat grumbling at the dinner table. Now that _Aqualad_ was here, Beast Boy had a sneaking suspicion that he would try steal Raven from him. (Isn't it funny how things work out in fanfics? ) But, until Aquafag tried something, all he could pout about was the fact that Cyborg was cooking. Aquafag was sitting on the couch, lazing around like he owned the place, Rae was in her room, Cyborg was...well...cooking, and Starfire and Robin were nowhere to be found. He began to wonder where they were.

Robin was pacing the floor in the Slade-room, muttering his thoughts under his breath.

"Who is Slade? I wish I wasn't such a chicken. Then I could Starfire that I like her. Who is Slade? But even if I did, some evil villain might find out and use it against us. Must kill Slade. Still, I hate seeing her hurt every time I push her away. Die Slade die! Dang it! If _Beast Boy,_ king of whimps, can tell _Raven_, the ice queen, that he likes her, then _I _should be able to tell _Starfire_! ... NO! Don't let the evil hampsters take over the world! (A/N: That's my job! ) I'll do it! I'll tell her!" he told himself as he marched defiantely out of the Slade room.

"Oh, Starfire, what flaw do you posess (posses?) that repels Robin so? I have begun to wonder if I am too unattractive for friend Robin to have a romantic interest in me. Oh, why must the citizens of Earth be such enigmas?" Star sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She was getting slightly depressed that Robin didn't like her (or so she thought). She was just about to ask Raven what to do when someone knocked at her door. "Who wishes to enter the confines of my bedroom?" Starfire called, attempting to be cheerful.

"Um, Robin?" answered a familiar voice. Starfire smiled.

"You may enter!" she told him. He opened the door timidly, gulped, & walked up to her.

"Star, can I talk to you about something?" he asked, his voice slightly high-pitched.

"Why of course, friend Robin. Is there something amiss?"

"No, no it's just...well...this is kina hard for me to say, so go easy on me," he said, blushing. Starfire motioned for him to sit down next to her before he continued. Gladly, he obliged. "It's just...I've been-feeling something...for a long time now, but I'm not sure if I should. It's something that I've been feeling since I met _you,_ Starfire," he said, glancing at the Titan in mention. She blushed. "I-I like you, Starfire. A lot. And...not in a 'friend' kinda way. I...I _love you,"_ he said, staring into her eyes. She blushed and smiled uncontrollably.

"I love you, too, Robin," she said, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. She didn't let go until she noticed that his face had started to turn blue. "Oh, I am sorry, boyfriend Robin," she said, giggling & letting him go.

"No problem," he wheezed, sliding down off the bed like he'd melted. Another knock sounded at the door, but this time whomever it was didn't wait for a reply. Raven stepped in, laughed a little at Robin, & smiled a smug smile.

"Dinner is done," she said. "Oh, and I'd prepare for a few unexpected guests if I were you," she added, leaving the two Titans as she headed downstairs.

Raven sat next to B.B., and at random moments throughout the meal, she would grab his hand. Beast Boy loved the attention, Aqaulad was royally p.o.-ed, Cyborg looked like he was going to throw up the humongous slab of steak that he'd practically inhaled, and Robin & Starfire were too absorbed in eachother to notice. Raven kept mentally reaching out towards the door, hoping to detect a certain person's presence. When they'd finished, Beast Boy cheerfully declared it movie night, having rented Ninja Zombies From Planet Z-And-A-Half. (I just thought something up, so don't hurt me!) Raven rolled her eyes, punched B.B. playfully, & flopped down on the couch. And so the movie commenced.

Half an hour later, someone knocked at the door, causing Raven to jump & Beast Boy to go flying through the air. (He'd been sitting kitten-form on her lap.)

"Dude! Watch it!" he said to Raven, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale.

"I'll get it!" Starfire called cheerfully, rushing downstairs. Robin paused the movie.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, not getting an answer. Suddenly, they heard Starfire shriek.

"Star! What's wrong!" Robin shouted, taking off at warp-speed. Cyborg & Aquafag followed, but Raven remained glued to the couch, a look of utmost horror on her face.

"Rae? Are you okay? Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Suddenly, he heard a familiar and much-missed voice.

"Hey B.B.! What's up?" Beast Boy spun around, not noticing that exactly 8 light-bulbs, 2 chairs, & 1 television had all been utterly destroyed due to an uncontrolled aura of black magic. "Terra!"

Well, this chappie's done! I must apologize for my insanity and for my lame excuse for comedy. What's going to happen next? Will it really be Terra? Will Raven fall Aquafag's lame- lines & mangled version of charm? Will Cyborg survive after the destruction of his television? Why did I make Robin irrationally terrified that evil hampsters will take over the world? Well, you'll find out when I get enough reviews for this chappie. Sorry to leave you hanging, but it could not be helped. I will, however, tell you this much: Terra won't be the only unexpected visitor! I apologize once again for everything that I could possibly apologize for. Review soon!

Grey Rain


	7. Jinxed

Disclaimer: I own only this retarded fanfic, not the Teen Titans. But, if anyone would like to get the show off their hands, I'm always happy to help!

* * *

Chapter 7

Beast Boy stared in surprise, unable to believe what was happening. He'd finally gotten Raven to love, and not just love anyone, but love _him_, and then Terra shows up. Terra! The girl who'd crushed his heart! He reached out to put a hand on Raven's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but when he looked over, she was strangely calm. An expression of superiority on her face, she stood up walked over to the recently resurrected blonde. The other Titans stared in shock.

Raven didn't see the Titans' stares, or hear their gasps, or even feel some trace of their emotions. One thing was dominating her senses: her hatred of Terra. Thoughts filled her mind, thoughts of painful torture. (Like my favorite, that involves a cheese-grater. I will say nothing more; for fear that it might be too gruesome for young minds.) She stopped a foot from Terra, looked her straight in the eye, and slapped her across the face.

"That," she stated in an eerily calm voice, "was for betraying us then trying to take the easy way out. Death solves nothing, Terra. There was nothing noble or honorable in sacrificing your life, because you 'died' before you could even begin to repair the damage you caused. Once you're dead, you're _dead._ And when you're dead, you have no chance of fixing the wrongs you've done. Death is the easy way out, reserved only for those who are too foolish to realize that they are cowards who are too afraid to face the pain involved in making up for your mistakes," she said, her voice not wavering even once. Still calm, she marched back over to the couch put her arm around Beast Boy. Terra stared, looking like she was about to cry. Suddenly, however, her expression changed when she saw Aquafag. He also noticed her.

'_Dang! Just the type of girl I was looking for: bulimic, blonde stupid! Go Aqualad! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! YEAH!' _Aquafag thought to himself.

'_Ooh! Random hot skinny guy! He looks like a whimp…I like him!'_ Terra thought. Raven, of course, had read these thoughts. Smirking to herself, she hugged Beast Boy tightly. He looked at her, forlorn.

'_I just don't understand,'_ he told her telepathically. '_She just came back and expected us to except her! I…I loved her. But…I don't anymore. Now that I'm around her, I'm sad. I know that we could've had something, but she obviously didn't want it enough to stay with me. I just don't understand,'_ he told her.

'_She's not meant for you,'_ Raven said, telepathically, of course. He looked at her with a smile in his eyes.

'_But _you_ are,'_ he said, pulling her close staring into her eyes. A collective cheer rose from the other Titans, except for Terra Aquafag of course. Robin, who had stopped cheering long enough to mutter something about Slade, suddenly noticed the clock.

"Whoa! It's time to get to bed, you guys," he said. "Terra, you can have your old room back Aqualad, you can sleep in the spare room across from it," he said, addressing the two others. They smiled at each other before climbing into the elevator with the rest of them.

The next morning, the Titans woke to dreary, dismal dawn. It was cold windy the sky was grey and it was raining. (Grey rain! Like my pen-name! ) Raven smiled to herself when she noticed. '_A perfect day for me,_' she thought to herself. She checked the black and purple clock above her bed saw that it was 6:30. She was always up this early. Smiling, she noticed that it was finally cooling down! It was no longer a 95 degree heat-wave! (Yeah, right. 95 is normal summertime weather where I live. 120 degrees is a heat-wave.) She adorned her normal uniform, headed down-stairs made herself a cup of herbal tea. Sighing, she sat down on the couch and thought about all that had happened last night. First, there was Aquafag's unexpected, and unwelcome, arrival. Second, there had been Terra's even more unforeseen arrival. Third, there was the call she'd made to Titans East. Bumblebee had answered, so Raven explained everything to her. Bee had said that they'd come by the Tower some time that week. (That was why Rae had scanned for peoples' presences! See, everything I do has a purpose…well…almost everything.) Suddenly, Raven heard someone come down the hall into the living room. She wasn't worried, why should she be? She _did_ live there, after all. But she should've been, because it was…AQUAFAG!

"Hey, Raven," he said, flashing a nauseating smile.

"Hello," she said coldly, anxious to get back to her tea.

"Listen, there's something I want to ask you," he said.

'_Oh great. Here it comes. If he asks me to go out with him, I cannot be held responsible for my actions. That includes homicide!'_ she thought to herself.

"Would you… tell me who that hot blonde girl that showed up last night is?" he asked. She smiled to herself, relieved that he didn't ask her but slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get to kill him.

"Oh, her? The bulimic little b? That was Terra. By the way, I think she likes you. You should probably go ask her out," she told him. '_Then hopefully she'll go join Titans East and I'll never have to see either of you again.' _

"Really?" he asked, sounding delighted. "I think I will, thanks Rae."

"If you call me 'Rae' again," she said, clearly teed-off, "I will throw you out of a 12th story window onto a busy highway below, peel your pancake-like form off the road, fry you up, cover you in syrup, and then let the cannibals eat you," she said casually, taking a sip of her tea. He stared at her for a moment before running away as fast as he could. When he was completely gone, Raven smiled. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" a certain someone said, trying to disguise their voice. Raven smiled to herself, knowing full well who it was. (Not only could she recognize that voice and the feel of the hands, but she could also recognize the person's distinct aura. That was how she recognized Terra! ) Without saying anything, she quickly picked the person up w/ her magic, wrapped her arms around him kissed him.

"Good morning, Beast Boy," she said, smiling smugly at the green Titan who was currently staring in shock.

"**Good morning!**" he said after a moment. Apparently he enjoyed her greeting. (That was for all you fluff-deprived BB/Rae people! ) She laughed to herself, Beast Boy joining her.

"Well," said a voice behind them, making them both jump, "that's one heck of a way to start out the day. Better than coffee, that's for ded sure!" Cyborg said as he sat down on the couch. They smiled. "So B.B., you up for a game of Monkey Fighters 4, or you gonna be too busy makin' out w/ Rae?" he asked playfully. Beast Boy grinned devilishly.

"I'd prefer option two," he said, smiling at Raven. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning friends! I trust that the small carnivorous insects did not gnaw on you as you slept?" a cheerful voice called out. (Bedbugs, get it? Bedbugs? Anyone? ... Guess not. )

"We slept fine, Starfire," B.B. answered. "Or I know I did."

"Did you dream about Raven?" Robin asked, laughing, as he came into the room.

"Now that ya mention it…" Beast Boy began, grinning wickedly. Raven smacked his head playfully Robin looked like he was going to be sick.

"That was RHETORICAL!" he said, his face turning slightly green. Terra walked in, with Aquafag close behind her, but not too close as to where he couldn't get a clear view of her butt.

"Hey guys!" she called.

"Hey," they answered in unison, except for Starfire Raven. (Star had said "hello" while Raven had muttered something like "go to hell".) They all sat down on the couch, Robin preparing to challenge Cyborg to a game, when a knock sounded on the front door. Raven was normally the one to get the door, since she could just teleport through the floor, but at the time she was too busy kissing Beast Boy. Robin ran into the bathroom, closely followed by Aquafag Terra, from which puking could be heard.

"I'll get it!" Cyborg volunteered. Starfire was already trying to help Robin by making her Pudding of Sadness. Cyborg ran downstairs opened the door to find…Jinx.

"Please," she whispered, collapsing on the doorstep. "Help me." Her hair was soaked, as were her clothes it was apparent that she'd been running.

"Oh God! Jinx! What happened?" Cyborg asked frantically, unable to conceal his hidden affection for the villain.

"I-I don't know how, but I escaped Brother Blood's control. And-and…now he's after me. Oh Cyborg you've got to help me! He's trying to kill me!" she screeched, sobbing. Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her all the way back upstairs, all the while trying to comfort her. He burst into the living room to the astonished faces of the Titans. Rave B.B. had actually stopped making out long enough to ask what happened why the heck he was carrying Jinx around.

"Blood's after her! We've got to help her! Raven! Heal her now!" the hybrid teen shouted.

"Wait!" Robin commanded. "I think you should read her mind first, so you can tell whether or not she's telling the truth."

"WHAT! SHE'S GONNA DIE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS WHETHER OR NOT SHE'S LYING! IF SHE WAS LYING THEN SHE WOULDN'T BE SO INJURED!" Cyborg screamed, indicating her right leg, which was bent at an unnatural angle. Raven nodded, looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted when in the middle of making out w/ B.B., who also looked annoyed.

"I can read her mind _and_ heal her, it's no big deal," she said, lifting the girl with her powers placing her lightly on the couch. She held her hands high over Jinx's form as a bluish-white aura covered the wounds. A few minutes later, Jinx's eyes flickered open (she'd passed out while Cy had been carrying her) to reveal two violet eyes. Cyborg looked like he was ready to pass out, but soon enough Jinx's eyes were back to normal Raven broke out of her trance. She looked exhausted, but she stood up, walked out to the kitchen, made a mug of tea handed it to a very confused Jinx. "Trust me," Raven said, "you need it." She turned back to Robin, who was looking at her curiously, and said, "she's telling the truth. Blood's trying to kill her all right. If she hadn't have had the sense…and the reason…to come here, he would've done so already. As it is, she's lucky I was here to heal her."

"I…I know that I've done a lot of wrong in the past…but…I was hoping that I could make up for it," Jinx said, looking down. "I was hoping that you guys would, um…let me make up for the damage I've done." Even Robin, who was normally too emotionally deaf to notice when someone was ready to kill him, heard the sincerity in her voice.

"Well," he said, "I think that someone who used to be as villainous as you would need a 'special' sentence to make up for it. For a whole year," he said, smiling, "you are to help us, the Teen Titans, locate and fight criminals as your punishment. Maybe more, if we see that it's working," he added. Jinx, along with all the others smiled. Another knock filled the air as Cyborg sat down next to Jinx.

"I shall answer!" Starfire called, already halfway there.

"Hey, Star. I believe I'm here to collect a moron?" Bumblebee said, smiling.

"Hello Bumblebee! It is most pleasant to see you again. I believe this 'moron' you are referring to is Aqualad, yes?" Star asked, receiving a nod. "He is here, currently in the process of flirting with Raven. Would you care to visit with us for a span of time?"

"Sure," Bumblebee said, laughing lightly at Starfire's strange phrasing.

"I believe that Raven is wishing for you to take Terra with you when you are to depart. Raven actually slapped Terra when she saw her."

"Really! I can't believe I missed it! Well, would you care to take me up to meet this 'Terra'?"

"Most certainly!" Starfire said, leading Bee inside the Tower.

* * *

Oh yeah! Another chappie is complete! I apologize for the lack of comedy. Or I would, if my constant apologies didn't annoy some of you. I tend to suffer from a low self-esteem. Anyway, I'm going to follow through w/ dancingirl3's idea after this next chappie comin' up. Here's a hint for the next chappie: the Titans play truth or dare, and there's a hilarious dance scene to Mambo 5! R R please!


	8. Mambo No 5

Disclaimer: All hail the ingenious owner/creator of the Teen Titans...who is not me. I also do not own "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega.

Note: I received a few reviews suggesting that B.B. Rae should...well...make love. Though I don't mind it if it just comes up in a fic I'm reading (just so long as it doesn't go into much detail), I don't think I could actually have that as a part of my fics. I'm just not that way. To put it simply, I'm a whimp. I apologize to all of those people whom I have crushed with disappointment for my cowardice just plain lame-ness, as well as my usage (again) of non-existent words my constant apologies. Oh, and Jess, I would LOVE to join! Anyway... LET US CONTINUE WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"Hey everybody! What did I miss" Bumblebee asked as she stepped out of the elevator. Cyborg smiled a little.

"Hey, Bee. Nothin much...just the _slap of the century!_" he said, smiling.

"So I heard. What's been up with you guys" she asked, sitting down between Jinx Aquafag. (Positioning on the couch in order from left to right is as follows. There are two couches On the right couch: Cyborg, Jinx, Bee, Aquafag, Terra. On the left couch: Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire.) "Hey" she exclaimed, realizing who Jinx was. "Isn't she a villain" Cyborg glared at her evilly moved a bit closer to the girl in mention.

"She's on our side, now. She's gonna help us track down Blood, the HIVE members a buncha other baddies. Isn't that right, guys" The other Titans nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya'. Do you remember me from my time in the HIVE" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, I do. I must admit, I was pretty impressed" Jinx said almost reverently. It was clear that she wasn't easily impressed. This immediately won Bee over, who smiled proudly.

"Hey guys! A piece of paper just fell from the sky" Beast Boy exclaimed, holding up a crumpled piece of paper.

"What's it say" Robin asked, anxiously. "DOES IT SAY WHO SLADE IS" He looked like he was about to pass out with anticipation. Raven threw a book at him, which hit him in the head. He slid anime-style onto the floor, where Starfire picked him up. Giggling, she hugged him. Instantly, he went all goo-goo eyed melted onto the floor.

"**EEW!** I am _not _cleanin' him up off the floor" Cyborg exclaimed. A little light-bulb appeared over Beast Boy's head he zoomed out of the room, the light bulb still floating in mid-air. Curious, Starfire poked it and it blinked out. Her face fell for a moment before B.B. came rushing in with a Robin-shaped box. He put on an apron a fancy French mustache carefully swept Robin into a bowl.

"First: you take 'zee Robin ant you put him in 'zee mold" he said, donning a cheesy French accent, causing eyebrows to raise Raven to laugh. "Zen, you turn 'zee heat way up! Wait for a momant, and 'zen press 'zee mold closed. Make sure 'zee doors are closed tightly, you do not want 'im dripping all over 'zee floor. You wait five zeconds, and 'zen open 'zee mold and _voila_! You have a freshly baked Robin" Beast Boy said, opening the box. Immediately, out stumbled a still-steaming Robin. "Careful" Beast Boy added. "He will be very hot" Raven was practically crying due to laughing so hard by the time everyone was back in their proper seats.

"Um, guys? What the heck did the stupid paper say" Terra asked in a _highly_ annoying voice, which happened to be her normal one.

"Oh yeah" Beast Boy said, snatching up the paper. "Truth or dare" he read.

"Hey! That's a great idea, B.B." Bee exclaimed. "You pick first"

"Okay" Beast Boy said, eyeing the Titans. After a moment, he pointed to Aquafag. "Aquafag! Truth or dare"

"Did you just call me a fag" he asked, receiving a nod from Beast Boy. He shrugged. "Oh. Okay then. DARE"

"Just 'cuz you annoy me, I dare you to go into the freezer, take out the fish sticks, thaw two of them out shove them up your nose, where they will stay for the rest of the game" Beast Boy said, receiving a few strange looks. Aquafag glared, but did as he was told. A minute later, he reappeared with two fish sticks shoved up his nose. Terra roared with laughter to the point where she literally fell off the couch, choking. (The others had laughed hysterically, but not as hard as the blonde little wench. And I'm a blonde, so I have nothing against blondes unless they're preps.) Her face turned blue Aquafag was the only one to do anything. He patted her hard on the back until she could breathe again, and then it was Fag's turn to t. or d. someone. Grinning wickedly, he looked over at Robin.

"Birdie-boy, t. or d.?" Robin looked like he was about to kill him. Gritting his teeth, he answered dare. "Good," Aquafag said, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to look sinister and only succeeding in looking like a retard. (More so of one than he already was, that is.) "Robin, _I _dare _you_ to…go upstairs, put your underwear on your head, dunk your face in whipped cream, and dance around singing "I lick feet!" after every sentence…WITHOUT YOUR MASK! **_Muwahahahahahahahahahaha!_** The Titans stared in shock, they'd never, _never_ seen the boy wonder without his mask. Starfire's eyes lit up with secret hope. Robin, not one to back down from a challenge, accepted angrily. When he came back downstairs, the others gasped in shock. Robin's eyes were exactly the same shade as…mud. All the guys, plus Terra, burst out laughing. Starfire looked utterly disappointed, Bumblebee looked like she was having a seizure from trying not to laugh, Jinx rolled her eyes Raven had to keep from smirking. She'd heard people talking on the streets, trying to guess at the boy wonder's eye-color. Their favorite choice was always sapphire blue. '_If they could only see him _now_,'_ she thought to herself. (I had to do it. Ever since I started reading fanfics, I've heard people say that he _had_ to have blue eyes. Well TAKE THAT PEOPLE! And if you're one of those who support the blue-eyes theory, I did not say that to offend you. I merely stated it because I like going against the normal flow of things. I was going to suggest that his eyes be the color of something else, but I don't swear.)

"Bumblebee, truth or dare…I lick feet!" Robin said angrily.

"Dare me," she said, smiling smugly.

"I dare you to cover your head in pudding, jump on the table, and start tap dancing, while singing 'My Goodies' by Sierra…and I lick feet!" he said. (A/N: I **HATE** that song. That's why I made him say that. Not because I don't like Bumblebee, but because I wanted to think of something that I would find embarrassing.) Bumblebee grumbled and walked into the kitchen, while Starfire muttered angrily about defiling the divine pudding. After the dare was completed, Bumblebee was redder than Robin's gay little uniform.

"Cyborg, t. or d.?" she demanded, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"I ain't no idiot!" he said. "I'm takin' truth, man." Bumblebee looked slightly disappointed, but recovered quickly.

"Do you, or do you not, have a crush on Jinx?" she asked, grinning menacingly. He turned as red as a tomato before grumbling something none of them could hear. "Louder," Bee sang. He growled in his throat turned to where his back was facing all of them.

"Yes," he snarled. Jinx blushed, but looked extremely happy. "Starfire, t. or d.?"

"Um…t?"

"Who, not that we don't already know, do you have a crush on?"

"Um…um…um…um…um…" she stammered, blushing furiously while casting glances at Robin, who was also red-in-the-face.

"Answer already!" he said.

"Robin," she squeaked, looking down. Robin took her hand in his. "I…do not have only a crush on him…I…I love him," she whispered, looking into his dirt-colored eyes.

"I love you, too, Starfire…or I lick feet!" The others roared with laughter.

"Terra, t? Or d?" she asked shyly.

"Dare," Terra answered, trying to look tough. Starfire burst out in evil, manic laughter for a moment. The others stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Oops," she said, regaining her innocent giggle. "I dare you to…kiss Aqualad on the lips," she said, a hint of evil still lingering in her emerald eyes. Terra smiled, as did Aquafag wrapped her arms around his neck. They started making out, much to the disgust of the others. Raven literally had to hold her hand over her mouth as she gagged. About three minutes later, they stopped, gasping for breath, but smiling widely.

"Excuse me for a moment," Raven said suddenly, teleporting out of the room. They could hear her heaving in the bathroom. When she returned, more pale than normal, Terra chose her victim.

"Jinx, t. or d.?"

"Whaddaya take me for, an imbecile? I'm pickin' truth, girl," she said, raising her eyebrows at the girl's stupidity.

"Who was your first kiss?" Terra asked. Jinx thought hard for a moment. All of the sudden, she jumped up, kissed Cyborg on the cheek, and sat back down, blushing.

"He was," she said, grinning. Cyborg blushed and Terra rolled her eyes.

"Robin, t. or d.?" she asked. The boy blunder thought for a moment, and then answered truth, as a foot licker, of course. "Word for word, what are the top three thoughts that most occupy your mind?" The others rolled their eyes, already knowing the answers.

"Who is Slade? ...I'm foot licker…God Star's pretty…I'm foot licker…and 'NO! DON'T LET THE EVIL HAMPSTERS TAKE OVER THE WORLD! … or I lick feet!" The others stared in disbelief. "I'm passing my turn…I lick feet!" he said, blushing. "It goes to Cyborg…or I lick feet!"

"And now, for the ultimate moment in t. or d. history" Cyborg said. "Raven! _Truth or dare!_" (In case you're wondering why there's always five of everything punctuation-wise in my fics, it's because five is my favorite, if not lucky, number. Just thought I'd let you know. I'm sorry for boring you interrupting your fanfic.) She raised an eyebrow, thought for a moment, looked at B.B., and then answered.

"I hate to spoil your party, but…I'm going to have to say…truth," she said, her voice a solid monotone. A window rattled at her nervousness and she bared her teeth at it. It stopped.

"Aw man! You are NO fun! Do you realize that?" Cyborg whined.

"Why yes I do. But, if you don't mind my asking, what would you have dared me to do?"

"Oh," he said, laughing. "You'd be angry that you didn't choose truth if you hadn't. I was gonna dare ya to run around in Starfire's hot-pink bikini for the rest of the week, for B.B.'s sake," he said, laughing until he was hoarse. The others laughed, too. All except for Raven Beast Boy. Raven was glowering, obviously glad that she didn't have to do it, but Beast Boy looked thoroughly disappointed. "Anyway, since you chose truth, I'll hafta think up somethin' else." He thought for a moment, eye narrowed, before another light bulb made an appearance. "AHA! How _far_ have you Beast Boy gone?" he asked, grinning. Raven rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but blush.

"Well, that bit of making out on the couch was it. But… I did have a dream once…or twice…that went farther than that…," she said, her voice trailing off. She smiled devilishly, the other Titans wide-eyed at the thought. Beast Boy smiled, congratulating his dream self but wishing that she hadn't only been dreaming about it… (I cannot believe that I just typed that. That was probably _the most_ perverted thing that I've ever actually typed. I think that it has something to do with those evil little purple bunnies that dancing around inside my head. DIE EVIL PURPLE BUNNIES! ) "Beast Boy, truth or dare?" she asked, smiling. He grinned.

"Dare," he answered, hoping that she would dare him to kiss her, or something along those lines. The others held their breath in anticipation. She smiled.

"I dare you, for one whole month, to do whatever I say," she said, grinning wickedly. His face fell in disappointment. "But," she added, "if you're good about it, I might just go through with Cyborg's stupid little dare… on my own terms, of course." He smiled triumphantly as the others looked mortified.

"Bee! T. or d.?" Beast Boy asked.

"D. me!" she said enthusiastically.

"I dare ya to act like you're being chased by psychotic termites for the rest of the game!" he said, punching the air w/ his fist. She rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She jumped up and ran around the room, screaming almost ramblingly about psychotic termites.

"CYYYYYYYYYYYYBOOOOOOOOOORG!" she screamed, running past his chair looking over here shoulders. "TRUUUUUUUUTH OOOOOOOOR DAAAAAAAAAAAARE! Aaaaahhhhh! Don't let them get me!" The Titans were practically in tears due to laughter.

"D-d-d-dare!" he stammered, rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. The fish sticks in Aquafag's nose quivered violently as he laughed.

"IIIII DAAAAAAAAAAAAARE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU TOOOOOOOOO SIIIIIIIIINNGGG AAANNNNND DAAAAAAAANCEEE WIIIIIIIIIIIIITH THEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOTHERRRRR OOOOORRRRRRRIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAALLLL TIIIIITAAAAANSSSSSS TOOOOOOOOOO THEEEE SOOOOOONNNG OOOOOOOOF JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINX'SSSSSSS CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOICEEEE!" she screamed. "NO! SOMEONE BRING ME SOME BUGSPRAY!" she shrieked, slapping imaginary termites off her arms. Jinx smiled, ran to the stereo, picked out a c.d. told the Titans to get in their places on a stage that magically appeared in the middle of the floor. A disco ball dropped down from the ceiling as the Titans grudgingly stepped up to the magic stage. Suddenly, a familiar song burst out of the speakers Cyborg's microphone flew into his hands. (A/N: NOW YOU WILL ALL PAY! Every time I hear this song, I laugh uncontrollably…literally. I usually don't laugh a lot, but when I hear this song I just lose it. I can no longer listen to this song w/o picturing what I'm about to read. Even now, I am trying to contain my mirth…so now the curse is on YOU to make you pay for your non-existent crimes against me! Now you too will laugh uncontrollably when in the presence of this song. )

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "this is Mambo No.5!" The music began Star, Rae, BB Robin all formed a line and did the can-can. Step, kick, step, kick. They looked like total idiots up there.

"One, two, three, four, five

Everybody's in the car, so come on

Let's ride to the liqueur-store around the corner

The boys say they want some gin and juice

But I really don't wanna," Cyborg sang, dancing around the stage. Jinx, Bee, Fag Terra were dying from laughter. Suddenly, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand, lead her to the other end of the stage, and they started doing the salsa! They were even in the little outfits! (They too had appeared out of nowhere. ) Raven was in a dark red dress B.B. was in a tux with a little red rose held in his teeth. As they were dancing, Starfire and Robin waltzed around the stage, literally.

"Beer bust like I had last week!

I must stay deep

Because talk is cheap.

I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita,

And as I continue you know

They're getting' sweeter!" Cyborg was now dancing around like James Brown, and Jinx was turning blue from laughing. Bumblebee had the hiccups, so every other time she laughed, she hiccupped. Terra was lying on the floor, punching it with her fists. Aquafag laughed so hard that his fish sticks fell out, all covered with snot. Grimacing, he shoved them back up his nose. Terra, who'd seen, looked like she was going to throw up on him.

"So what can I do I really beg and you my Lord

To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly

It's all good let me dump it

Please set in the trumpet!" Raven and Starfire ran up behind Cyborg and started doing the high-step in the same outfit as the Radio City Rockettes. Beast Boy and Robin started doing the can-can in the red black dresses and Cyborg was dancing like he was born to do so.

"A little bit of Monica in my life!

A little bit of Erica by my side!

A little bit of Rita is all I need!

A little bit of Tina is what I see!

A little bit of Sandra in the sun!

A little bit of Mary all night long!

A little bit of Jessica here I am!

A little bit of you makes me your man!" Cyborg did a split, jumped back up, and formed another chorus line. Star was on his right, with Robin on her right, and Raven was on his left, with Beast Boy on her left. They looked like something out of a demented Broadway musical.

"Mambo No.5!" Cyborg shouted and started to tap-dance.

"Jump up and down go and move it all around

Shake your head to the sound

Put your hands on the ground!" Cyborg sang. The other Titans followed his instructions while suddenly becoming dressed in the outfits that Vegas show-girls wore.

"Take one step left

And one step right

One to the front and one to the side

Clap your hands once

And clap your hands twice

And if it looks like this

Then you're doin' it right!" The girls actually started dancing like they _were_ Vegas show-girls, causing B.B. Rob to stop dancing and drool.

"A little bit of Monica in my life!

A little bit of Erica by my side!

A little bit of Rita is all I need!

A little bit of Tina is what I see!

A little bit of Sandra in the sun!

A little bit of Mary all night long!

A little bit of Jessica here I am!

A little bit of you makes me your man!" Cyborg strutted around the stage with an Elvis-style outfit on.

"Trumpet!

The trumpet!

Mambo No.5!

A little bit of Monica in my life!

A little bit of Erica by my side!

A little bit of Rita is all I need!

A little bit of Tina is what I see!

A little bit of Sandra in the sun!

A little bit of Mary all night long!

A little bit of Jessica here I am!

A little bit of you makes me your man!" Rae, B.B., Rob Star suddenly started ballet-dancing in little pink tutus.

"I do all

To fall in love with a girl like you

You can't run and you can't hide

You and me gonna touch the sky!" Cyborg sang, the girls flying above his head in little fairy outfits.

"A little bit of Monica in my life!

A little bit of Erica by my side!

A little bit of Rita is all I need!

A little bit of Tina is what I see!

A little bit of Sandra in the sun!

A little bit of Mary all night long!

A little bit of Jessica here I am!

A little bit of you makes me your man!" The music died off and applause rose from an imaginary audience. "Than you! Thank you!" Cyborg shouted, bowing deeply. "Come on, y'all! Rae, Star, take a bow!" The girls did as instructed, blushing. "You next Rob and B.B.!" The guys bowed, and they all walked off the stage as rose-petals were scattered along their path. Raven took Beast Boy's arm they sat down on the couch, exhausted from so much dancing. Both of them were smiling brightly, and, without warning, they just started to make. That wasn't the only focus of attention, however, because across the room Robin Starfire were doing the same thing. Sighing to himself, Aquafag shrugged, looked over at Terra, and started to make with her. Jinx smiled shyly at Cyborg, looked around at the three other couples, laughed sat down next to him. Needless to say, they too started making out. Bumblebee stood in the middle of the floor, looking thoroughly disgusted. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over her head.

"I wonder whose turn it is next," she thought aloud.

"Nobody's!" Grey Rain's ethereal voice shouted, choked with laughter.

"What! Who said that! What the heck is goin' on here!" Bumblebee shouted, only to receive a slip of paper that fell from the sky.

"I did!" it read. "And it's nobody's turn next because I only wrote this scene to be used as comical relief. Oh, you can go now, you're not needed for my plot anymore. But take the fag the traitor with you." Bumblebee looked utterly dumbfounded for a moment, but only for a moment. Then she shrugged, grabbed Terra Aquafag, and walked out the door. Manic laughter filled the air as we end this chapter.

* * *

I must be the biggest freak in the history of freaks. For a full year now, that dance scene is what I've picture whenever I've heard that song. I know that I'll never get over it, but now I won't be alone! Every time this song comes on, I COMMAND YOU to think of me this fic and either laugh hysterically or run away screaming. I realize that I've probably lost all my readers by this point due to excess freakiness, but I still would like some reviews…even if they're only confirming my hypothesis. Well, if you can still stand the freakiness, I would like some suggestions for the next chappie. I'm thinking of making everybody go on a double-date, but I know that I was supposed to do something else…something that involved the plot…too bad I can't remember it. Oh, well. I guess this is…THE CASE OF THE LOST PLOT! (Beast Boy appears in Sherlock Holmes costume.) I apologize for my bizarreness. Love,

Grey Rain


	9. Quadruple Date

Disclaimer: Hey! You! Do _you_ own the Teen Titans? What was that? You don't? Yaysers! I'm not alone! sob

Chapter 10: Quadruple Date?

"Yo B.B., where the heck is my Gamestation!" Cyborg shouted as Beast Boy sauntered into the room. B.B.'s eyes widened for a moment before he remembered that it was still at the shop.

"Oh yeah! It broke while you were gone, so I took it to the repair place thingy," he answered, flopping down on the couch beside him. Cy almost looked angry…almost…until Jinx walked in, that is. Immediately, Cyborg jumped up to greet her.

"Hey, Jinx!" he said enthusiastically. She smiled.

"I've got an idea, guys. Wanna hear about it?" she asked. They nodded. "Okay, well…I was thinking that…since you & I," she said, motioning to Cyborg, "Robin & Starfire, Terra & Fag, & you & Raven are all dating, that we should… (Dun-dun-dun!) go on a double date! …Er, I mean…a quadruple date…" Cy grinned like it was the greatest idea in the world, and Beast Boy just kind of nodded a little, wondering what Raven would say…

"**_NO!_**"

"But…but…_please,_ Raven?" Beast Boy begged.

"I…said…no," she answered coldly.

"It's just a quadruple date! It's not like it's anything big, or anything!" he whined. Her eyebrows rose. "Okay… well… maybe it is, but… still!" Her cold glare didn't change. "**_PLEASE?_** Don't make me do the face!" he said. Her eyes widened a little, her icy gaze faltering. "I'll do it!"

"No you won't."

"I will too!"

"You're bluffing."

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" he said, turning into an adorable little kitten. He blinked his big green eyes, looked up at Raven, and "mewed" sweetly. The ice in her eyes melted immediately. Unable to control herself, she snatched him up into her arms & buried her face in the soft green fur. Then, holding him at arms length, she attempted to be unemotional.

"Fine, since you put it _that way_. But don't expect me to be cheery," she said, hoping that he'd change back so she could go back to being unemotional and not tarnish her reputation. But he didn't. Once again, he smiled sweetly and meowed, this time batting his paws at her like the little kitty he was. Once again, she couldn't help but squeeze the life out of the poor fuzzball.

"Okay, okay! I need to breathe here!" came Beast Boy's voice in her mind. But she just couldn't put him down. Sighing to himself, he morphed back into human form. He was a bit too heavy for an unsuspecting girl to hold, and she ended up falling backwards onto the floor, Beast Boy landing on top of her in a rather awkward position. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal had Starfire not walked in at that precise moment.

"Friend Raven, I came to inquire of you if I could borrow a Tamp-oh…I see that you are…_busy_…I shall return later," she said quickly, a bright red blush on her face that mirrored the ones on the other two teens' faces. Beast Boy hastily scrambled off of her.

"No no no no no!" Beast Boy said, catching her by the elbow. "It's so not like that! It's not what it looks like! I just-" he stuttered, his face horrendously red.

"What Beast Butt here is trying to say is that we fell down, and we were so _not_… 'busy'," Raven said, pulling her hood up. "And yes, I have a Tampon you can borrow. Tell Jinx that we'll go to the carnival with you all," Rave said impassively, handing Starfire a box. Starfire nodded, still red-in-the-face, and headed downstairs. When Starfire was gone, Raven slowly pulled her hood down and turned back to Beast Boy with a devilish look in her eyes. She advanced a few menacing steps toward him, & he backed up.

"Hey, calm down, Raven. It's not _my_ fault! You wouldn't let me go! I had to breathe! Please don't hurt me! I won't do i-" Raven cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips. The stayed up in her room, making out, for about an hour…

"Does anybody know what time we're supposed to meet Terra & the Fag?" Cyborg asked, regarding the clock on his arm impatiently. Jinx shrugged her thin shoulders in answer and Robin groaned, hopping from one foot to the other. Starfire sighed heavily, her light pink shawl rustling quietly as she did so. The titans had decided to dress up a little bit, but not too much since they were only going to the carnival. Robin put on a pair of black jeans & a red hoodie, and the lack of a mask made his mud-brown eyes apparent. Jinx had decided to wear a pink turtle-neck sweater & a pair of jeans. (It was cold out, people! Crazy weather they have up in Jump, isn't it? … ) Starfire had donned a pink skirt, a pink shirt, and a pink shawl with little pink boots. (Down with pink! Grr…) Beast Boy had clothed himself in a black, long-sleeved shirt that said, in bright green letters: King of the Jungle (), a pair of faded jeans (I like jeans, can you tell?), and a pair a black Converses. Raven had garbed herself in a deep purple sweater that came down to about her thighs with sleeves that covered her hands, a black skirt with deep purple trim, and a pair of black boots that came up to her knees. Cyborg was…well…Cyborg. What more can you say about Cyborg? They waited out in front of the carnival in the cold, wishing that they'd brought coats or something, when a pair of familiar morons sauntered out of the darkness. Terra and Aquafag had stayed in their normal outfits. (I couldn't figure out what to put them. I sowwie! )

"About time," Raven muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Terra rolled her eyes.

"C'mon y'all, let's go. I think my circuits are starin' to freeze over," Cyborg said. They all agreed, and headed into the park to start their double…er…quadruple date…

Yay! Another chappie down! The horrid writers' block hath abated from thy mind! …For the time being, at least…So…review me and tell me what you think.

Warning: From this point below shall be apologies, so if you have no interest in me asking forgiveness for my writing sins, then please discontinue all reading immediately. (Do not exceed more than two readings a day; read with food; do not read any fics that contain more apologies after reading this. Side effects may include nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea! Yay, Pepto-Bismol! If feelings of depression, annoyance, anger, or homicidal thoughts occur after reading, please contact your writer. Not for use of anyone under the age of nine.)

I'm sorry for being repetitive, I'm sorry for using improper grammar, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I'm sorry for aggravating you with my apologies, I'm sorry for my stupid sense of humor, I'm sorry for my random-ness, I'm sorry for my use of words that are not words, I'm sorry for apologizing, I'm sorry for not apologizing sooner, I'm sorry for this irrationally long section of apologies, I'm sorry for apologizing, I'm sorry for apologizing for my apologizing twice, and I'm sorry that you had nothing better to do than to read this crap.

Sorry again,

Grey Rain


	10. The Last Chappie

Chapter 11 

"All right, y'all; me and Jinx are gonna go on the Farris Wheel, who wants to come?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked over at Starfire, who had stars in her eyes, and smiled.

"We'll go with you, Cyborg," Robin said. "If that's okay with you, Starfire."

"Oh, most certainly! I would love to accompany you, Cyborg, and Jinx on this Whell of Farris! My memories pertaining to our last trip upon such a wheel are most grand indeed," Starfire almost sang. Robin smiled, loving her beautiful smile. He, Starfire, Cyborg, & Jinx sauntered off to the Farris Wheel, leaving the other two couples in a rather awkward position. (You know: Raven & Terra hate each other, and B.B. & Fag hate each other. You know! Don't you? … sweat-drops) Aquafag shifted from foot to foot, Beast Boy glared, Terra stared at an apparently fascinating lump on the ground, & Raven just stood there; looking like she'd rather be dead…which she probably _was_ wishing. (L.O.L)

"So…um…" Aqualad began, but stopped himself, obviously not knowing what to say. (I figure that I should use his real name _some_ of the time.) For a few more minutes, at least, they sat there in an incredibly awkward silence, not daring to speak for fear that one would try & kill the other. Finally, however, Beast Boy came up with a new strategy: _ignore the other two!_ ( )

"Hey, Rae, you wanna go get some cotton candy?" he asked, pointedly ignoring the Mullet Wearing Aquafag. (That was for you, Steve-Racer! ) Raven smiled, impressed with her boyfriends idea.

"Sure," she answered, taking his hand in hers. As they walked away, Aquafag & Terra could hear Beat Boy ask a ridiculous and perverted question:

"So…after my month of doing everything you say is over, you _will_ run around in that bikini, won't you?" Both Terra and Aquafag looked like they would be sick. A few moments later, however, the feeling passed.

"So…you wanna go do somethin'?" A.F. (A.F. Aquafag) asked.

"Like?" Terra countered.

"I dunno. Uh…wanna go in the Tunnel of Love?" She grinned.

"Sure!" she shouted, grabbing his arm & dragging him away. However, this scene does not change yet, as I'm sure you were previously expecting. We still have time for one more thing: a close-up of the fascinating lump on the ground that Terra was staring at! Upon closer inspection, it turns out to be a rock; highly insignificant to the plot of this story. Let's move on, shall we?

"The stars are again most wondrous, dear Robin. I am most grateful that you decided to take me to such a fantastic event," Starfire said as she snuggled up against the Boy Blunder. He stroked her hair affectionately before replying.

"I wouldn't have dreamed of not taking you, Starfire," he answered. She looked up into his revolting brown eyes and saw all the love there. Barely able to breathe in the face of such love, she reached up & kissed him. One cart above them, Cyborg and Jinx were busy arguing over who loved the other more.

"No, _I_ love you more!" Jinx giggled.

"_I_ love _you_ more!" Cyborg replied, hugging her.

"No, **_I_** love **_you _**more!" (Don't ask why this is so corny. I couldn't think of anything else.:( The story doesn't like being made fun of. Isn't that right, Story?) Finally, however, the decided to settle their dispute by kissing each other.

"So, Raven, I bet you that I can win you that stuffed emu over there!" Beast Boy said, grinning. (EMUS ROCK!) Raven rolled her eyes.

"It wouldn't be any better than a stuffed chicken," she said, but kissed him on the cheek anyway. "So what do you want to bet?" she asked.

"Hm…like that's hard! If I win, I don't have to do what you say this month! _Duh!_" he said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Then I have to do what you say for _two_ months! As long as it's reasonable," he said. Raven grinned as Beast Boy carefully aimed the ball at the pyramid of milk jugs. Just as he was about to throw it, Raven used her powers to levitate the pyramid just a few inches into the air, causing Beast Boy to miss it entirely. His jaw dropped & he stared in shock, a little grey rain cloud dumping buckets of stormy water over his head. After a moment, however, he regained his composure.

"Hey!" he shouted. "That wasn't fair! No powers!" Raven sighed & rolled her eyes, unable to suppress a smirk.

"All right, all right! Do it again, & if you miss _then_, then you have to do what I say."

"Deal!" Beast Boy shouted. He wound up, took aim, and threw the ball. Raven smiled smugly as the little blue ball soared through the air. Everyone knows that the Carnies rig the games. (No offense to any of you Carnies!) True to the Carnies, the pyramid held fast as the little blue ball pinged off the side. Again, Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Dude, that was cheap!" he said. Raven smirked, and he prepared himself for two months of cafés & horror novels.

The little pink boat glided soundlessly over the shadowed water in the Tunnel of Love, carrying Terra & Aqualad over the chlorine-filled depths. The two were happily making out in the dark shadows when Aqualad decided that he needed to move. Still somehow managing to kiss Terra, he clumsily maneuvered to the left & tried to stand up, forgetting that this was a _boat_ that they were kissing in, not the living-room couch. Needless to say, the next moment they were both dripping green, slimy water.

"_OH GOD! I'm soaked!_ Thanks a lot, Aqualad. Now my good shirt is ruined!" she wailed pathetically. She tried to stand up, but slipped on the grimy goo beneath her, splashing Aquafag.

"Hey!" he cried, splashing her back. She wiped her now green hair out of her eyes & wailed a "that wasn't fair" thing. She swept her arm forward, causing the near-gelatinous water to drench poor A.F. (Oh, boo-hoo!) Soon, they were engaged in what could've been called a water-fight, had the ooze they were playing in been water. Finally, covered in green gunk, they resumed their make-out session…_just in time to get caught by Carnie!_

"Hey! Whaddaya think yer doin'? Get the heck outta there afore ya get sick! Y'all should know better!" the man shouted, roughly hauling the dripping couple out of the muck. Soon, they found themselves being hauled out of the park & dropped roughly on the ground a few yards away from the entrance of the fair.

"Now look here, you two. We know that yer super-heroes & whatnot, but you just can't go around snogging any dern place ya like. Now git!" the man said sternly. Terra & Aqualad had no choice but to oblige. As they made their way towards the nearest store-which happened to be their favorite ice-cream place…thingy…yeah-they decided to use their coms & contact Robin. Needless to say, he wasn't happy about it.

"I say that we leave them there," said Raven's monotone voice. She was carrying the large stuffed emu that Beast Boy had finally won for her. (After paying a Carnie to unglue the bottles. )

"Can she do that?" Jinx asked softly, addressing Cyborg. "Can you do that?"

"Technically, _she_ doesn't make any of the decisions around here," Robin said, glaring. Beast Boy stood up for his girl.

"Really? 'Cos it seems to me like the ones she wants to make are a heck of a lot better than yours," he said.

"You know what? It doesn't matter _who_ makes the decisions 'cos they hafta be smoothed over J.L. & Batman first," Cyborg said.

"Let us go join our friends, who were foolish enough to get themselves thrown out of a carnival," Starfire sighed.

"Friends? They may be _your_ friends, but they sure in Hallah aren't mine," Raven said. But, grudgingly, she followed as they walked out.

"So…tell me again how you got thrown out," Cyborg requested Terra & A.F., trying hard not to laugh hysterically. It wasn't working. As soon as she reached the part about them making out in the muck, he roared with laughter. Raven, however, didn't think it was funny.

"If I get some kind of incurable disease from you two & die, I'm going to torment your souls and drag you to Hell," she said with an icy calm & a glare that made Terra choke on her milkshake.

"I must agree with friend Raven. The filthy gunk you had been "snogging" in had probably contained an entire swarm of Stynermytes," Starfire said, critically regarding the still sludge-covered teens. Robin cleared his throat loudly.

"I still think that it's ridiculous that you two didn't have enough sense to get back in the boat instead of making out in the muck," he said, using his best I'm-stunned-that-you-could-possibly-be-so-immautre-when-you-have-me-for-a-leader tone.

"Well," Jinx piped in, "since you two are the reason that we're not at the fair, I think that it's only fair that you should buy all of us some ice-cream." Raven looked over at her, stared in disbelief for a moment, & then smiled at her. You didn't have to be a mind-reader to know that she was wondering why she didn't think of that.

An hour later, the team headed out of the ice-cream parlor and walked out into the shadowy night holding their lovers' hand in silence, happy to be in love…

sob, sob Another happy ending. I hope it wasn't too corny for you. sniffle It's always so sad ending a fic…like you've finished another page in the book of your life. Sorry about the corniness, about the spork, about the emus, and about Mambo #5. Infinite thanks to my beloved reviewers.

Grey Rain out.


End file.
